


With His Love

by GhostGarrison



Series: Dragon Age Tumblr Fics [12]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Public Display of Affection, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGarrison/pseuds/GhostGarrison
Summary: Anders never thought he'd be able to love so freely again, until he met Nathaniel Howe.





	With His Love

Anders has been through too much already to go through that again—that heartbreak from being torn from his lover, taken from him never to be seen again. Things were different in the Circle, anyhow. His trysts with Karl were quick, hardly time for love and affection though Anders did feel those burning somewhere deep in his heart. Everything had to be secret, they had to avoid each other during the day time. Open affection was simply not a realistic concept to Circle mages. Anders flirted overtly, but did his best not to let anything or anyone else into his heart.

But _this?_ Whatever he has with Nathaniel?

It’s different, in a good way.

They’re two men living harsh realities, bonded in service to the Grey Wardens and inexplicably tied to the Archdemon by blood and spirit. It began as seeking comfort in harsh conditions, falling gently into bed together to help ward blighted nightmares away. They hold hands, clammy against blood-warm, quietly whispering assurances to each other beneath their coarse sheets. In the dark of night, they shed their clothes to feel skin against skin, to feel no boundaries between their bodies and souls. Everything bared, nothing hidden.

Of course, it doesn’t take long for the simple companionship to blossom into something soft and beautiful—resulting in a love Anders never thought he’d feel so freely.

Nathaniel kisses his stubbled cheek, a silent but sincere gesture saying “good luck, be safe” before splitting up in the Deep Roads. Though Anders has flirted endlessly since the very beginning, his face turns red at such the open display of affection he previously thought impossible. Nathaniel never shies away from holding and kissing Anders where people can see—it’s one of the many reasons why Anders loves the archer so very much.

They cover each other in battle, more so than their other warden companions. Arrows fly past Anders’ ear, piercing through the chests of darkspawn just over his shoulder, while Nate finds himself surrounded by a barrier more often than not.

It’s Nathaniel that never visits the Keep’s healer, as Anders attends to his wounds personally, claiming all responsibility for every drop of blood shed on his watch. He pours his mana into Nathaniel, easing his pain and erasing both new and old injuries alike.

And though Nathaniel doesn’t have magic, he still heals Anders with his touches, with his love.

**Author's Note:**

> saved from the Tumblr Purge of 2018
> 
> find me on tumblr/pillowfort @ storybookhawke


End file.
